


Timelines and Universes

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Gen, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Of all universes and timelines with all sortf of people the Winchesters could have ended up falling into after that goddamn spell, they had to end up in the one where the Avengers are real and think they are a bigger threat.Square Filled: Crossover of your choice (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	Timelines and Universes

**Square Filled:** Crossover of your choice ( @buckybarnesbingo)  
**Summary:** Of all universes and timelines with all sortf of people the Winchesters could have ended up falling into after that goddamn spell, they _had_ to end up in the one where the Avengers are real and think they are a bigger threat.   
**Pairing:** None.   
**Warnings:** Supernatural Crossover.

 


End file.
